Frozen: Knights and Lords
by Ultronus Prime
Summary: Frozen/Star Wars AU. Elsa is born with Force sensitivity as opposed to ice powers. In an attempt to cope with her gifts, she is taken at an early age to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. However, when her parents die, she returns ome to comfort her estranged sister, who is now Queen. Unbeknownst to her, she will have to fight the Dark Lords of the Sith to protect her sister.
1. Prologue

**Coruscant, Capital World of the Galactic Republic,**

Elsa balanced vertically on her hands, concentrating on the floating objects in the room, while her master stood vigil over her. The blood rushing to her head made it increasing difficult to concentrate. Instinctively, her master sensed this.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, young one, allow the Force to guide you."

There was always a whimsical sort of melancholy to Master Ki-Adi Mundi's voice that Elsa found calming.

"Yes, Master."

Elsa inhaled through her nostrils, paused for a second, a released a long sigh from her mouth, exhaling in an attempt to clear her mind. She closed her eyes, and she saw them again. Just like in her dreams.

Her parents, crying out for her, in pain.

In that moment, she lost her balance and fell, bringing all the floating objects down with her.

Master Mundi shook his large head, wearing a sad expression as Elsa regained her footing.

"You are uneasy, My Apprentice. Something burdens you, I sense it."

Elsa looked up to her masters' face. Most Cereans were tall due to their elongated cranium, but Master Mundi would still tower above Elsa without it.

"I've been having dreams. About my family back home. But that is no excuse for failing you, Master. I am sorry."

Another voice answered her. "Through our failings, it is, that we learn to better ourselves, young Padawan."

Elsa looked to the doorway, now opened, and saw a small, green being standing there, with long ears and a walking stick. Both she and Master Mundi bowed deeply.

"Master Yoda."

"Nightmares, you have had, yes? About your parents."

Elsa was bewildered, but then remembered Master Mundi's teachings. Her thoughts betrayed her. Remember, conceal, don't feel.

"Yes, Master."

Yoda sighed as he walked towards her.

"Premonitions, I fear they were."

Now Elsa let her confusion show. "Master?"

"Died, your parents have. In a shuttle crash."

Elsa's world crashed around her. The last memory she had of her parents was them weeping as Master Mundi took her away from home at the age of 4. It was extremely unusual, given her advanced age, most Jedi were taken as babies. But Elsa had a high midi-chlorian count, which was exceeded by only on Jedi Knight.

They wept for their lost little girl. That was her final memory of them.

And now they were gone. In her grief, another terrible thought crossed her mind.

Anna. Her sister was all alone now.

Sensing her inner turmoil, Master Mundi placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her.

"Your sister will be safe, Elsa. Do not feel sorrow, or sadness. Take joy in knowing your parents are one with the Force now."

"Listen to your Master, young one. For beings of light, we are. Not these fleshy prisons. Transcended, your parents have. Free, they are."

Elsa heard but did not listen. Instead, repeated her mantra, over and over again in her mind: "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel."

She breathed in deep, and let out a ragged breath, trying to calm herself.

"Masters, may I make a request?"

Master Mundi and Yoda looked at each other.

"To your home, you wish to return."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

The little green master stroked his chin, looking pensive, before addressing the young Jedi again. "So be it."

Elsa bowed to both Master Mundi and Master Yoda, and exited the room. She walked briskly to her room, and locked the door behind her once she entered it. Unable to contain herself anymore, she let loose a terrible scream, simultaneously knocking her bed across the room. She slid down her bedroom door, wrapping her arms around her legs, and allowed the tears and sobs to flow.

* * *

"Much uncertainty, I sense in her. Much fear, and sadness. Tested, she will be. Tempted, by the dark side."

"Do you believe that the Sith orchestrated this to bring her away from the Temple?"

Yoda nodded to Master Mundi "The dark-side surrounds these events. The doings of the Sith, these are."

"Why would they do this?"

"That reason, unclear it remains."

* * *

 **Arendelle, Homeworld of Jedi Padawan Elsa and Queen Anna.**

Anna sat on a large ornate throne. Arendelle's palace was practically identical to Naboo's, down to the decor, and general architecture. She sat in the large room, surrounded by her council.

Her thoughts dwelled on her sister. She should be here. She should be Queen, not her. All Anna wanted to do was to get as far away from the Palace as possible.

"-Queen Organa has sent her sincere condolences, and says that Alderaan will always welcome any of the Arendellian Royal Family."

"What about my sister?"

Governor Kai sighed.

"Your Highness, we sent a communiqué to the Jedi Council, but we have yet to hear back. Seeing as she already missed the funeral, I doubt she will be returning.

If I may say so, it is likely she has all but forgotten about her life here. That is the way of the Jedi, I fear, Your Highness."

Anna cast her eyes downward, unwilling to show her council how they had watered.

"What other business must we address?"

Kai beamed. "Ah, yes Your Highness. There is the business of you official coronation as Queen."

* * *

 **Unknown Planet in the Outer Rim**

He sat at the long table, his black hood casting a shadow over his face, concealing his identity.

Across the table sat the wizened, poised figure of Count Dooku, or Lord Tyrannus, as he called him.

And at the head of the table sat the hologram of Lord Sidious, the Master of them all.

"You understand your mission, Lord Verraad?"

"Yes, my Master. I will bring both Princesses into the fold. They will join us or die."

"Good. The future of the Sith is paramount."

Dooku was next to speak up, clearing his throat.

"Master, it would be negligent of me to not mention Bane's Rule of Two: There can be only two Sith Lords. A Master and an Apprentice. And those roles are already exceeded, with our…friend here."

The young man chuckled. "You forget, Lord Tyrannus. I am merely a Sith Inquisitor. I am not a Lord. Yet."

There was extra menace laced to his final word.

In truth, the young man enjoyed irritating Dooku. He even mastered the counts form, and used a curved lightsaber hilt, arguably better than the Count did.

He had trained to be a Sith all his life. Dooku was just a Jedi who turned Sith. Oh, how he looked forward to the day he could kill the old crow and assume his rightful title of "Darth".

"Fear not, Lord Tyrannus. The Princesses will be trained as Inquisitors, not Lords. However, they will have their uses, as well as being possible replacements should I grow weary of your inadequacies. Is that clear?" Sidious spoke in his usual monotone voice.

The young man smiled.

"Now go, Lord Verraad. Your shuttle, and destiny, awaits.

The young man rose and bowed to the hologram. "Yes, my Master."

As he walked from the conference room, Dook caught a glimpse of the man under the hood.

He was practically a boy, with no outstanding features, save his yellow and red eyes.

And auburn sideburns.

* * *

F _ **or those who don't know, The Rule of Two is a Sith doctrine that has been passed down for nearly 1000 years, since Darth Bane. It states that there can only be 2 Sith Lords: A Master, and an Apprentice. However, it states nothing about Sith Inquisitors or assassins. For example, Sidious trained Darth Maul while he was still the apprentice of Darth Plagueis, because Maul was not a Lord,he was a Sith assassin. It was only after the death of Plagueis that Maul became a Sith Lord, thus adhering to the rule of Two.**_

 _ **Also, the reason I haven't labelled this as a crossover is because this is a story about the Frozen characters in the Star Wars universe. The Star Wars characters may have moments, but this is a Frozen story.**_


	2. A Bargain is Struck

**Authors Note:**

 **Important note I forgot to mention: This story starts off a couple of weeks before Revenge of the Sith. So the Clone Wars are raging at this time.**

 **In relation to the questions from Shadowfax321:**

 **Yes, the Rule of Two states there can only be 2 Sith Lords. However, there can be any number of Inquisitors or Assassins. A great example is in Star Wars Rebels, where there are at least 3 Inquisitors (that we know of). Of**

 **The reason Elsa cares about Anna will be explained in this chapter. Anna cares about less Elsa, obviously, but she still cares. The main crux of the story will be Elsa trying to build a relationship with Anna.**

 **In relation to ships that will feature, I'll give you this: Kristanna WILL happen.**

 **On with the story…**

* * *

The Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Elsa stood in her small personal quarters, a tiny rucksack containing the few valuable possessions she had. She was still in the traditional, beige Jedi tunic, with her hair tied in her signature bun.

Truth be told, it was a humid day on Coruscant, but Elsa didn't feel it. She felt cold. She felt icy fingers gripping her chest as she slung the bag over her shoulder, and turned towards the open doorway, only to see Master Mundi standing there.

Elsa bowed. "Master."

Master Mundi walked into the room, and beckoned for her to rise.

"You must hurry, Elsa. The last refugee transport for Arendelle leaves in 15 minutes."

"I'm not taking a refugee transport. Master Kenobi has a friend who has secured for me. That way I'll be there sooner. I don't want my sister to be alone for long."

Master Mundi raised his silver eyebrow. "Curious. Your sister was barely a year old when you left. She has spent all her life without you, and you have spent most of your life without her. Yet, I sense a strong bond. A bond that transverses the vastness of space?"

Elsa afforded herself a small smile. "It's an odd thing, I know, Master. I've seen her in my dreams. My little sister growing up." Then her smile faded. "She was so lonely, so lost. She only had one friend, a young boy from the royal kitchens. But one day he was gone, and she was so alone. She had no-one! My parents were helpless, they didn't know what to do! I-I don't know if it was my fault that I left, o-or if there was anything I could do-"

Elsa had begun to hyperventilate. Her head throbbed as she let her fear overcome her. The room faded and spun in her mind. The deep cold clenched at her heart and chest, and she shut her eyes in panic, until a voice penetrated the darkness.

"Calm yourself, Elsa, remember the ways of the Force. The ways of the Jedi. Do not conceal your fears. That is the way of the dark side. Let go of them. Let them fade into the Force. Let go."

Elsa opened her eyes, seeing the lights in the room flicker, as well as her master standing in front of her, with both his large hands on her shoulders.

Instinct overcame Elsa, and she threw her arms around Master Mundi's torso, and buried her face in his chest, openly weeping.

"I'm sorry, Master. I'm sorry."

The old Jedi Master placed his hands on the young woman's shoulder blades.

"It is alright, dear one. But you are far too young to weigh yourself down with all the pains of the past. You must learn to let go, Elsa, for it will destroy you."

Elsa stepped back and looked up to her masters piercing blue eyes.

"I have trained you for well over a decade. You are like a daughter to me, Elsa. But you must let go of the past. Focus on the present, and you will become a great Jedi Knight."

Elsa laughed and sniffed as she wiped her tears away. Warmth returned to her body. "It's funny, Master. I always thought of you as a Father."

Master Mundi gave her a kind smile before he spoke again.

"I came to see you because I too, am leaving today. We are preparing to invade Mygeeto, a crucial planet for the Separatists, and I have been chosen to lead the attack. There is a strong possibility that I may not be here when you return. But we will see each other again."

Master Mundi turned and walked towards the door, waving his hand over the sensor for it to open. As it did, he paused in the doorway and turned back towards his apprentice.

"May the Force be with you."

Elsa bowed once more. "Thank you, Master. May the Force be with you."

Master Mundi smiled as he exited the room, allowing the doors to close.

* * *

 **Dex's Diner, Coruscant.**

Kristoff Bjorgman's head laid on the counter of the fast food diner, his Jawa juice untouched. Dex had told him that he was to meet his "mystery customer" here, at midday. Which was an hour ago.

The young smuggler huffed as he looked around the diner at the other customers. There was nothing unusual: a Toydarian doing a shady deal with a Dugg, an off duty group of clones (how they told each other apart was anyone's guess) and a rather attractive looking Togruta. Kristoff was too busy attempting to get the attention of the alien female to notice a platinum blonde Jedi enter the diner and sit next to him.

"She's not interested, you know."

Kristoff snapped his eyes off his quarry to look at Elsa.

"What're you, some kind of Jedi?"

"Yes."

Kristoff's mouth made an Oh shape.

"Well, why wouldn't she be?"

"She's not exactly into your type."

"She's not into handsome, human men?"

"More like men fullstop."

"Oh. And you sensed all that?"

The Jedi laughed and nodded towards the Togruta. Kristoff turned to see his quarry was deep in lip lock with a female green Twi'lek.

"Sometimes the best senses are the ones we are all born with, Jedi or not."

Kristoff huffed.

Just his luck.

He finished his Jawa juice in one swift motion, and reached into his pocket for some credits. Dispensing them on the counter, he stood before the female Jedi.

"Well, its been a pleasure, Master Jedi, but I really have to-"

"You have absolutely no where to go, Kristoff Bjorgman. In fact, the reason you are here is me."

Kristoff paused, puzzled by the Jedi's declaration. He had no business with a Jedi. Unless-

"Wait, is this about the theft of the Naboo crown jewels?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing."

Elsa arched an eyebrow, but proceeded with her business. "I am in need of transportation to Arendelle, post haste. I was told you are a native, and that you have one of the fastest ships in the sector."

Kristoff tensed at the mention of the word "Arendelle". How long had it been, nearly a decade? And he never looked back once.

"Y-yeah, I do. But whats in it for me? As far as I know, the Jedi are a charity group. And I'm a smuggler. Not a good combo."

"You will be handsomely paid on Arendelle."

"How? Like I said, you're a Jedi-"

"And the future Queens Sister."

Kristoff gave the Jedi another incredulous look, before his eyes widened into saucepans.

"You're Elsa, aren't you? You're Anna's sister!"

Now it was Elsa's turn to give the smuggler a quizzical look.

"Yes, I am. Now do we have an accord?"

Kristoff thought for a moment.

"Fine. Meet me back here in half an hour. Unless you want to go know."

Elsa stood from her stool.

"Now will do perfectly, Captain Bjorgman."

Kristoff sighed. "Fine. But don't give out to me if my ship isn't clean, or…stuff."

Kristoffs ship was an M-1800, or M-Ship. Due to a lost bet, he had to rename it "The Marshmallow"

Kristoff was a little peeved that Elsa had decided to come back with him straight away. True, the ship was fuelled and at 100% operational efficiency, but the place was a tip. He figured he should at least tidy up, for the lady. Especially since he now knew she was royalty.

He led Elsa up the ramp and into the ship. Elsa was shocked to see a chestnut coloured Wookie operating at the control console.

"Everything good, Sven?" The Wookie gave a characteristic howl in response.

"Thats good. Anyway, this is Elsa. She's our mystery customer. Be nice!" Sven looked down at Elsa and tilted his head. Elsa smiled at the hairy behemoth. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sven."

The Wookie howled again.

"It'll take 2 days at hyper-speed to get to Arendelle. Thats half the usual time, but the Marshmallows had some work done on her engines."

Kristoff led Elsa to the cockpit, and strapped himself in, behind the controls of the vessel. He beckoned for Elsa to sit in the chair behind him, while Sven sat in a chair beside him.

Elsa sat down, and strapped herself in, her thoughts dwelling on her sister.

"I'm coming, Anna. You won't be alone anymore."

* * *

 **Arendelle, The Royal Palace.**

Anna gazed out at Arendelles capital. It was all hers now. Her kingdom. Her planet. Her responsibility. She found it all too smothering. Her parents funeral service was bad enough, she had been alone. No aunts, uncles or other relatives. And yet she still dreamed.

She dreamt of a young, female Jedi, with a platinum bun, and a blue lightsaber. Anna knew it was her sister, but she couldn't help but wonder why. Why was she having dreams about a woman who clearly wanted nothing to do with her? She was alone in the universe. And that wasn't change any time soon..

"Pardon me, Your Highness."

Anna turned to see her stout Captain of the Guard.

"Yes, Captain Oaken?"

One of the dignitaries would like to speak with you. He says it is most urgent."

Anna had lost count of all the dignitaries hands she had shaken in

The last number of days. Given Arendelles neutrality in the Clone Wars, and its abundant natural resources, representatives of both the Republic and Separatists had attempted to sway her. But she held firm.

"No thank you, Captain. I've met enough dignitaries for one lifetime, thank you."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Oaken walked out into the marble hallway, to the mysterious stranger.

"I'm sorry, but Her Highness will not see anyone else today."

The stranger sighed before he waved his hand.

"Her Highness will see me now."

"Her Highness will see you now."

Anna heard Captain Oaken walk back in, this time with an extra pair of heels behind him.

"Captain, I told you I-"

Anna's sentence was cut short by the figure with the Captain.

He was a relatively young man, tall, with a strong build. He wore a light blue tunic, with a dark blue cloak complimenting it. He was definitely nobility. His sharp, green eyes complimented his auburn hair perfectly, as well as his matching sideburns.

"Your Highness, may I introduce-" the stranger interrupted him.

"Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles of Corellia."

The prince took Anna's hand, and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

The young red-head blushed, which did not escape Hans' attention.

Everything was proceeding as his Master had foreseen.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Mygeeto is where Ki-Adi-Mundi is in Revenge of the Sith.**

 **There is a Rebels Easter egg in the Chapter. Comment/Review if you think you found it.**

 **The M-Ship is the type of ship the Ravagers used in Guardians of the Galaxy. Because, why not?**

 **Sven is a Wookie because every smuggler worth their salt has a Wookie.**

 **Corellia is the homeworld of Han Solo.**

 **Next chapter: Elsa arrives on Arendelle, as well as the fallout from The Battle of Coruscant**

 **The events of Revenge of the Sith will happen (obviously). Including Order 66…**


End file.
